<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Four Horsemen of the Quarantine by Suharu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978298">The Four Horsemen of the Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu'>Suharu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Just AkiHaru being horny 24/7, M/M, Quarantine, Some Humor, Some Pop-culture references, They Are Idiots, nothing explicit though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cohabitation - It can be rough at times and get even tougher given the circumstances. On the other hand, as long as you’re in great company, you can pull through everything, right? Well, the boys will have to learn that for themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 3: The Lame Attempt at Exercise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The M-Rating is just in case, really. I tried to keep it quite pure :P<br/>4 short pieces about cohabitation during this strange time of our lives.<br/>Covid19 is to blame.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the gyms closed down, an no essential workers for physical jobs were required, it seemed now like it was indeed a good idea to acquire that yoga mattress. And so, there was Akihiko in a firm position, his elbows and feet on the ground, the stopwatch counting ten minutes down. Haruki, wearing nothing but his pajama shorts, passed him by lazily on his way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Mornin’” he mumbled as he walked by the huffing, sweating blonde on his way to the kitchen. His morning routine was made up almost entirely from stumbling towards the coffee machine, trying not to fall back to sleep. It mattered little that he was up, it most certainly didn’t mean that he was awake.</p>
<p>From the kitchen came the enticing sound of crushing coffee beans. The drummer’s mind wandered to the warm espresso and how he’d like to have a sip now… But well, those core exercises aren’t going to do themselves. He let out a loud grunt.</p>
<p>The brunette meanwhile sauntered back to the living room and crushed onto the sofa, holding the cup to his dear life.<br/>“What’cha doin’?” It seemed like Haruki only now cared to notice his shirtless boyfriend at the floor’s level in front of him and was surprised by it.</p>
<p>“P... Planking.” The blonde managed as he gasped for air.</p>
<p>“Huh. You’re sweating a lot you know?” Haruki took a sip “And you’re not moving at all. Are you that out of shape?” the blonde let out a groan. The nerve of that bastard!</p>
<p>Finally the stopwatch beeped, and Akihiko was down on his knees and up on the palms of his hands, panting heavily.<br/>“Wh… What did you say about… Haa… About my shape?” As he was trying to steady his breath, he cast the bassist an insulted look.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I don’t mean it like that…” The brunette’s eyes traveled all the way along his lover’s perfectly shaped, muscular body. He took another long sip from his coffee, his gaze lagging at the lower back area. “…I mean, you look like it was difficult, but you were just, I dunno, doing nothing? And look just how sweaty you are!”</p>
<p>“Oh my sweet summer child, you have no idea, do you?” Akihiko lifted himself up to a sitting position, wiping some sweat as we went, “I bet you won’t last a minute.”</p>
<p>“Okay, sure, let’s have this bet.” Haruki put his coffee away and crouched next to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>The next thing he knew he was being guided to a position he was a tad too familiar with, on all fours. The brunette shooed that thought away, the last needed thing right now was an awkward boner.<br/>“Um… Maybe I’ll go put a shirt on?” That little panic in his voice was adorable.</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s just for a minute, right? Come on, prove me wrong.”</p>
<p>“Okay fine, what do I get if I succeed?” He smiled innocently at the blonde, not fooling him.</p>
<p>“Anything…” He smirked “…But I’ll be sure to keep your collar out, just in case.” He winked.<br/>Oh no, awkward boner, begone!<br/>Fuck.</p>
<p>“And if you don’t manage to hold on for a minute, it won’t end with the collar only, trust me.” His sadistic smile wasn’t exactly reassuring, but man, that look on that fucker was hot. The brunette blushed furiously. He had to admit to himself that he half wanted to lose at this point, but his pride just wouldn’t let him go down without a fight. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind.</p>
<p>“Okay, so you’ve seen me doing it. Elbows on the ground, butt low, abs contracted.” He reset the stopwatch as he caressed his lover’s back gently. “Good luck!” And Haruki was all set to go.</p>
<p>He could totally nail that!<br/>That’s actually easy, what was that big crybaby whining about exactly?<br/>Oh, well, maybe it wasn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world, but come on, a minute? Did Akihiko really think so little of him?<br/>Gradually, it was getting more difficult, the brunette found it a bit hard to steady his breaths now, feeling his heart rate increasing, a drop of sweat falling down onto the mattress, hands beginning to shake. It wouldn’t be much longer though, he thought.<br/>It was hell on earth, what was he thinking? Giving up on the desperate attempt to breathe in and out, the poor thing decided to hold his breath in until the end. It was a terrible decision, really. But it wouldn’t take much longer, right?<br/>Wrong.</p>
<p>“You’re doing great love, you’re halfway there!” Haruki heard the encouraging voice, as if from some other dimension, it was so distant and unrealistic.</p>
<p>Wait.<br/>Did he just say “Halfway”?<br/>His trembling arms gave in and he crushed face first into the mattress, breathing heavily, unable and unwilling to move even an inch.</p>
<p>“Thirty-eight seconds! Not bad at all for a newbie like you.” Smiling, not unkindly, he sent a hand to tuck a rebellious strand of hair behind his lover’s ear.</p>
<p>After what seemed like eternity Haruki managed to sit up, still covered in sweat, all red and flustered. “I truly have a whole new sort of appreciation for you.” He finally managed. “You’ve earned your Anything.”</p>
<p>“Don’t pretend now as if you’re disappointed at that!” Akihiko laughed out loud; it was contagious. So, he did notice, that sly bastard. Haruki joined in the laughter, still somewhat short of breath.<br/>Oh, he loved him so!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 7: The Acquirement of Life-Skills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've ever tried to learn Russian with Duolingo, you'll get the struggle.<br/>Totally based on real events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?” Haruki was standing behind his lover, who at this point was immersed in an online subscription for a language course.</p>
<p>“Sure. Got plenty of time now, and so many free options!” It might’ve been the third online website Akihiko left his contact information on.<br/>“Popov-san said he’d be glad to help, and besides, Russian is the language of love!” The blonde turned to smile suggestively as he stressed the first syllable of the last word.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure that was French.” The brunette tried really hard not to find him charming. He failed. “But well, I’m glad you’re keeping yourself occupied.” After all, it was he who suggested that he’d look online for things to do. He might’ve had in mind free online musicals and new shows to binge, but he didn’t have anyone but himself to blame for the unclear instructions.</p>
<p>Haruki left for his room. He was in the middle of an online course on knitting and the break was almost over now.<br/>As he was desperately looking for anything to occupy himself with, the drummer recommended sewing for a hobby as a joke. That conversation took an unexpected turn since the bassist actually thought it wasn’t such a bad idea, he himself felt like knitting would be a more appropriate occupation though. It seemed like they wouldn’t be leaving the house until the fall anyway, so scarves and sweaters were about to be needed the most.</p>
<p>Through his headphones the brunette could hear unfamiliar sounds being grunted in a familiar voice. He could hear that his lover had some troubles with twisting the tongue just the right way, and every strange word that left his mouth sounded more and more annoyed.<br/>It was hilarious.<br/>Haruki lifted his headphones a little, chuckling. He loved the sounds of a struggling Akihiko who otherwise was always so collected and confident. That earned a stern look and a scolding from the middle-aged scarf demonstrator.<br/>He blushed visibly and went back to finish yet another loop.</p>
<p>Throughout the whole day, Haruki has been watching his boyfriend, who at first tried to listen to some lectures online, then scribbled something with passion, and later tried his skills at the spoken word yet again, getting angrier by the second, further amusing his lover. And did he just hear him curse a little under his breath in a foreign language? Hot.<br/>A lot of effort was being put into this seemingly useless skill, but Akihiko wasn’t one to half-ass the challenges he took on.</p>
<p>Much later that night, Haruki was lying on their bed, waiting for his lover to finish his shower, beginning to drift away as he felt a warm, gentle touch against his skin.<br/>The soft hand came down to caress his lower back, gently making its way upwards, to his shoulders, and further up, softly lagging at his neck, making small circular motions as the mouth joined in.<br/>“Mmm yes, speak Russian to me.” The brunette let out a little moan as he trembled.</p>
<p>“Папа, это не мой мотор...” (Papa, éto ne moí motór…) The blonde whispered seductively into his lover’s ear.</p>
<p>“Papa…yes. I love that.” Haruki panted quietly, trying to steady his breaths, “Since when do you call me daddy?”</p>
<p>“You have no idea what it means, do you?” He teased.</p>
<p>“No, but I could at least figure that much, right?</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sorry to ruin the moment…” His hand now traveling south, gently caressing his boyfriend’s behind, taking pleasure in each time he twitched a little “…But it means ‘Dad, that is not my engine’.”</p>
<p>Well, that was indeed one interesting way to ruin the mood.</p>
<p>“But… Why would you say that?” Haruki was honestly confused.</p>
<p>Akihiko shrugged “That’s about the first sentence Duolingo teaches you in Russian. It really stays with you.” Haruki burst out with laughter, this whole day and that’s what he came up with? Amazing. He was laughing until there were tears in his eyes and Akihiko couldn’t help but join in, glomping his boyfriend from behind, enjoying the synchronized melody of their happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 12: The Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cooking-wine is totally my thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he was finishing his daily drums practice and was taking his headphones off, Akihiko could already hear the rattling of pots and pans. Was Haruki cooking something new yet again? That would make it the fifth day in a row. He opened their bedroom’s door and the smell of frying hit him hard. Yes, those were indeed the sounds of food being prepared, and by the smell of it he could tell that it contained ridiculous amounts of garlic.</p>
<p>“Hey, Haru, what- HOLY mother of God, what are you wearing?” He had to stop midsentence; the sight of his boyfriend caught him unprepared.<br/>And what a sight that was indeed. Haruki was standing in front of the stove, nothing but a pair of underwear to his body covered by a plaid-patterned, pink and white apron.<br/>The brunette turned around to face his lover, making sure to show off the entire outfit. It was ridiculously sweet and even had little kitties for pockets, one on each side of the chest.</p>
<p>“Only the most appropriate attire for cooking.” he chuckled at the bewildered gaze his boyfriend gave him. He made him stare! Satisfied, he turned back to face the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>Still a bit dazed, Akihiko approached him from behind, hugging him lightly around the waist.<br/>“What’s cooking?” He let his hands run up and ahead, lightly caressing his boyfriend’s chest under the apron, his lips on his nape, making the brunette fidget a bit.</p>
<p>“Oh just a new risotto recipe I’ve looked up a few weeks ago and been dying to try.” It was a blunt lie as he just looked it up a about half an hour ago. Bored out of his mind while his boyfriend has been occupied, he was frantically looking for something to do. And so, a glass and a half of their finest Merlot later, he found himself typing in the search engine all the ingredients they had in stock. Surprisingly, it worked, and here he was, a little bit tipsy and not wearing much, trying his hand at Italian cuisine.</p>
<p>“Oh, what’s the wine for then?” his voice doubtful.</p>
<p>“That’s my cooking wine.” he answered, seemingly unfazed.</p>
<p>“Why would you need cooking wine for risotto though?” Okay, so that diversion might’ve not worked.</p>
<p>“By ‘Cooking wine’ I mean the wine I drink while I cook. Are you hungry?” Changing the subject with the little grace he had left, the brunette took out a clean wooden spoon, ready to offer a taste.</p>
<p>“Nope.” the blonde’s lips moved to his lover’s ear, the metal lip ring brushing lightly against the lobe “Just a bit… Thirsty.” He whispered suggestively, making him flush. The wooden spoon came down gently on his head.</p>
<p>“Manners! We’re still in the kitchen.” The bassist jokingly scolded “I’ll be with you in ten.”</p>
<p>Grudgingly, the drummer moved to the living room, following his boyfriend with his eyes.</p>
<p>Haruki felt the stare. He knew his every move was being watched, and he seized the opportunity to tease, leaning against the counter, arching his back a little, and even though it was completely unnecessary he ran his hand through the strands of his hair every once in a while. He chuckled a bit at the thought of his boyfriend’s expression right now, but he didn’t dare to turn around for affirmation.</p>
<p>The blonde didn’t turn his gaze away ever for a moment, his mouth hanging a bit. When did exactly Haruki become this sensual? Or was it the apron? Wait just a second, could it be the brunette was flirting, and this was on purpose?<br/>Because it was working.<br/>Akihiko couldn’t believe the audacity of his boyfriend as he was coming to this realization, and yet he adored the sight and everything about his partner – the way he moved around in the kitchen, the gentle way he touched his hair, the melodic sounds of his laughter… Could he just hurry up and be done with the kitchen? He was dying to make that apron go loose.</p>
<p>Finally, ten excruciating minutes later, Haruki turned around, almost catching his partner shamelessly ogling. He threw himself near Akihiko on the sofa, fanning himself with the very same piece of paper he printed the recipe on. The apron a bit loose now, his thigh very close to the blonde’s, almost but not quite touching.</p>
<p>The very little composure Akihiko still managed to keep was lost at that very moment. One swift movement and Haruki found himself pinned down, his lover looking at him from above, his eyes burning with lust.</p>
<p>“Aki…Hiko?” The puzzled, cute look he was sending his partner’s way was completely fake. He was seen through though.</p>
<p>“You are doing that on purpose.” It was not a question, rather a bold statement. His look smug. “I’m not complaining though.”</p>
<p>Haruki looked sideways, suddenly flushed “I… I’m… I was just…” He started mumbling, trying to come up with a convincing enough excuse, but Akihiko didn’t let him finish as he came forward, his lips finding his boyfriend’s, attacking them, letting his tongue make way, finding the other’s.</p>
<p>Haruki knew by then that his boyfriend read him like an open book, he should’ve expected his downfall. Well, having the upper hand was fun while it lasted.</p>
<p>The knot on his back felt loose as the drummer’s skillful hands were messing around with it, and the brunette was just about to give in and let himself to be led, when suddenly there was a peculiar smell. “Wait… Aki… Something’s burning!” The brunette managed to rise up a little, not without difficulty.</p>
<p>“Just my love for you” Akihiko purred. Haruki choked at this.</p>
<p>“No, seriously, I think I forgot to turn the stove off.” He tried to rise up again but was pinned right back down.</p>
<p>“Let it burn.” Oh, how he adored that helpless look the brunette was giving him, as he was looking at his face from above.</p>
<p>“I’m joking, I’ll go check on it, don’t look so terrified.” he laughed at the visible relief that showed on his lover’s face.</p>
<p>“Akihiko, you’re an idiot.” he tried to keep a straight face but that worked only for a moment or so. He cracked a smile that turned into a chuckle and into a full-fledged laughter.<br/>Secretly, he wished for this life to last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 30: The Excessive Online Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just in case - "RuPaul" is a Drag-Queen show. And a totally glamorous one as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re completely positive about that?” The drummer was sitting next to his boyfriend on the sofa, eying the shopping cart with a certain degree of concern.</p>
<p>“Yup, totally.”</p>
<p>“And why the hell would we need not one, not two, but three mahogany toilet brushes, if I may ask?”</p>
<p>“Well, they might be out of stock for the next store update, and we wouldn’t want to risk that, right?” The brunette didn’t even bother with taking his eyes away from the laptop screen. “Besides, they might get dirty, good to have a spare”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just imagine that, a toilet brush getting dirty…” the blonde couldn’t completely hide his sarcastic tone. He sure had his concerns about his boyfriend’s new hobby, but what could he do about it, really? It wasn’t like it was his money to begin with. “And what about the… What was that again?” he could overlook the completely unnecessary hygiene products, sure, but he couldn’t ignore that overpriced crap.</p>
<p>“RuPaul’s limited edition Funko-Pop figurines!” he declared, looking way prouder of himself than the blonde thought he ought to be.<br/>Okay, then that one was on him. Back in the day, Ugetsu might’ve introduced him to the show, and eventually the Drag Queens grew on him. He missed many seasons since he broke up with the violinist, and thought that now, as they weren’t really allowed outside anyway, was the perfect time for some catching up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that. Why?”</p>
<p>“It is decorative and limited edition!”</p>
<p>Was that supposed to convince him of the necessity of it? He wasn’t sold. “You’ve seen that it’s about fifty dollars apiece, right? Where all that money comes from?” the drummer tried to sound as casual as he could.</p>
<p>“Well, I do have a job at the coffee house you know, or at least I did until a month ago.” The brunette let out a sigh. The work could get hectic at times, and customers kept on asking for the medium sized cup even though they only had large and small ones, but man did he miss human interaction.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know baristas make that much” he chuckled at his own remark. “Maybe I should consider a career path switch?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you wouldn’t do well in this kind of job. A certain charm is required. And friendliness.” The brunette didn’t even flinch as he spoke, pressing ‘Add to Cart’ yet again. “You do know that we live on tips.”</p>
<p>He could be plenty friendly, how dare he! “I do possess a certain charm…” the blonde mumbled under his breath. His lover wasn’t really listening as he was at the very critical stage in which he had to choose the color for the collar that was opened in yet another tab. He went with navy blue. And red.</p>
<p>And then it suddenly hit him “Wait, people actually leave tips after paying 670 yen per cup?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Not everyone is as cheap and broke as you are, love.” The bassist smiled brightly at him.</p>
<p>Ouch. Was Haruki always that sassy? Maybe it was about time to switch to another show.</p>
<p>A sudden ring of the doorbell saved Akihiko from the lame attempt of coming up with a witty comeback. “I’ll get that.” He said as he quickly got up, leaving his boyfriend alone on the sofa. The brunette wasn’t bothered by it, as it was a golden opportunity to add some more useless items to the shopping cart, without being judged.</p>
<p>Akihiko was back in the living room a few minutes later. He did not seem amused.</p>
<p>“That was from ‘Pet Express’”</p>
<p>“Oh, goodie.” Haruki completely ignored his boyfriend’s piercing gaze, but his stutter wasn’t left unnoticed.</p>
<p>“And I don’t imagine you owe me an explanation about the kitty-litter? Or the yarn ball?” He paused, waiting for an excuse that didn’t come “Haru, did you get a cat online?”<br/>Well, there was no way to push the subject off now, he will take it like a man. It was his house, why should he be feeling guilty about it?</p>
<p>“I didn’t get a cat!” Akihiko didn’t like the emphasis on the ‘a’. “And well, the yarn is for the knitting lessons actually. The kitty-litter is obviously for the cats.”</p>
<p>“Cats? As in, plural?”</p>
<p>“They are up for adoption together!”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“They are named Mittens and Socks, they couldn’t come separately.” It was hard for him to drop the defensive tone.</p>
<p>“M…Mittens?” The desperation in his voice was almost palpable.</p>
<p>“And Socks. They arrive on Monday. They’ll have to wait for their collars though, it seems like there are delivery delays to be expected.”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s what the collars were for.” Did he just sound a bit disappointed?</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“What?” The blonde feigned innocence.</p>
<p>“It’s just for a while, until the veterinary clinic will find them a forever home, come on, have a heart!” and he looked at him, his eyes almost teary, pleading.<br/>He knew the blonde was weak to that look, the bassist was not playing fair.</p>
<p>“Okay fine, but only until they find their forever home. And I’m revoking your credit-card privileges.” Not that he had any say in that regard, but he felt like it was an opportunity he couldn’t miss.</p>
<p>The brunette closed the laptop, his smile wide and bright.</p>
<p>Monday came and along with it the kittens. Mittens was on the brave side, almost instantly hunting for Akihiko’s ankles, attacking from every corner. It took some time for Socks to come out from under the sofa, but the same Monday evening she was already napping alongside the drummer.<br/>It took a few days more to adjust but it was clear that they had found their forever home the moment they stepped into their lives. How did he, just a few days ago, brush his teeth without a small black void of a furball trying to snatch his toothbrush away? And how did he just play his drums whenever he wanted, without the bother of moving the little white cloud, who was so fond of napping on top of the drums, to a quieter space?<br/>The gentle way his lover was treating the kittens moved Haruki, it was a whole new side to his boyfriend he didn‘t know and it was surprising how soft it was.</p>
<p>A week later, in the night, the pair was lying awake still, waiting for the sleep to take over, listening to the soothing sound of the cats’ purrs. Mittens was lying on top of Akihiko’s pillow, while Socks preferred Haruki’s side. In that exact moment Akihiko felt that he’d rather die that let anything happen to that strange little family of his, that has formed during that weird time of their lives.<br/>“The cats stay.” He murmured, half asleep.</p>
<p>“Oh really, I couldn’t have guessed.” Haruki came closer, chuckling as he swept Mittens’ tail away from his lover’s face. He couldn’t have asked for more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you find any grammatical errors. :)</p><p>Come say hi to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/TehAlex3">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>